


Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Amputation, Cannibalism, Captivity, Forced Cannibalism, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poe is tortured as punishment. (Please read the tags before reading.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> CAUTION: story contains graphic torture and cannibalism.

Poe wakes slowly, his head throbbing in time with his pulse. The lights overhead are blinding when Poe tries to open his eyes so he leaves them shut for the time being. He notices upon trying to move his arms and legs that he is strapped down to a rather uncomfortable table that seems to be parallel to the floor. At least, that means he is probably not back in the interrogation chamber again.

"...at the elbow," Hux is saying, his voice breaking through Poe's hazy thoughts. He hazards turning his head towards Hux's voice and cracking an eye open to see where he is. When his vision clears, he sees Hux standing next to a medical droid. A quick sweep of the room confirms that he is indeed in the medical bay of the Finalizer. He hears the medical droid informing Hux that the amputation will only take a short time but that the patient will need to stay in medical overnight. His mind is clear enough now that the throbbing in his head has receded somewhat to process that he is most likely the patient being discussed. Then the word 'amputation' registers with him and sends a wave of panic through him, causing him to struggle as much as he can against the straps holding him down.

"You're awake. Good," Hux says once he notices that Poe has regained consciousness. He moves to the head of the medical bed so he can glare down at his and Kylo’s pet. "We did warn you that there would be consequences for attempting to escape. You only have yourself to blame for this," Hux tells Poe with a condescending pat to his cheek. He manages to pull his hand back in time to avoid Poe's teeth when he tries to sink them into Hux's hand. When Poe's gaze darts back up to his face, Hux backhands Poe sharply across the cheek, causing Poe's vision to blur for a second and the throbbing in his head to return full-force. "Careful, or you will be losing your teeth as well," are the last words from Hux before he exits the room and leaves Poe alone with the medical droid.

Poe is surprised when Hux leaves the room, having figured that he would stick around to oversee the punishment. 'Never figured he was squeamish or that much of a coward,' is Poe's last coherent thought on the matter of Hux as a second medical droid appears. If he had not been thoroughly convinced that Hux would in fact have his teeth or tongue removed, he would have hollered that thought after Hux.

When the medical droids unhook the straps on Poe's left arm he desperately tries to tug his arm free from their grip to loosen the straps holding him down. Of course, the droids are much stronger than he is and easily pin his arm down away from his body so they can work.

It does not take long for to Poe realize that the droids are going to amputate his arm - maybe both arms - with no anesthesia. He struggles as much as he can against the straps and grip of the second droid holding his arm still despite the restraints they have fastened it with to no avail. Even if he could not feel the incision being made - and he can feel each cut all too well - the sound of the droid's blade cutting through skin and muscle and tendon, and the smell of vessels being cauterized would be torture enough for Poe. A small part of him wishes desperately that he was facing an interrogation droid instead of the medical droids as simple pain, no matter how intense, is one thing to deal with but losing a limb is an entirely different matter altogether.

It is only a couple minutes before his stomach attempts to empty itself. He is not entirely sure how the droids manage to keep working and ensure that he does choke on his own vomit – something he sincerely wishes would happen at this point. The stinging in his throat does not in any way compare to the pain radiating up his arm, but it does add that much more to his agony. Pleas begin to fall from his lips as the procedure continues, although he is only vaguely aware of the sound of them over the ringing in his ears.

Blessed darkness finally washes over him.

\--------------

Kylo and Hux are standing over Poe when he wakes next. Before he can think of the consequences of his actions, he tries to scramble off the bed he is on and away from his Masters. But, the restraints locked tightly around his chest, arm, and legs that he had not noticed before prevent him from escaping. It vaguely registers that he has been moved back to Hux and Kylo’s shared quarters.

A whimper of relief escape him as he realizes that there is a restraint locked around his right wrist – he still has one hand, at least. Still, he can barely believe that the two went through with their threat to remove parts of him if he misbehaved. A glance back up at their cold expressions makes him go limp on the bed in an attempt to appease the pair. His efforts seem to work as Kylo wordlessly gestures with his hand and the restraints loosen and drop away.

“Glad to see you’re awake finally,” Hux begins, reaching down to brush his fingers tenderly through Poe’s hair. Poe shivers at the touch, but he tries to remain still so as not to anger the two men above him. “Sit up,” Hux orders, moving his hand behind Poe’s head to his back to help him up.

As he sits up, Poe is unable to keep himself from glancing down at the bandaged stump of his arm. He whimpers softly in despair as the loss sinks in. A hand under his chin forces him to look up at his Masters.

“Now then, did this punishment finally get through to you?” Kylo finally speaks, words tinted with dark amusement. “Or will we need a repeat of it soon?” Poe flinches when he notices Kylo hand resting on his lightsaber hilt.

“I’m sorry, Masters,” Poe whispers, throat too dry and scratchy to do more. “I – please, not again.” He is terrified that they will cut his other arm regardless, just for the sake of cruelty.

“Your remaining hand is safe for now, Little One,” Hux says, petting Poe’s cheek. “Although, just to ensure that this punishment sticks, there is one more part to it.” He and Kylo help Poe stand and nudge him forward.

The loss of half of his arm and the stress of the surgery throws Poe’s balance off just enough that he nearly collapses when he tries to take a step forward. If not for his Masters grabbing him by the upper arms – in the case of Kylo’s hand on what remains of his left arm, rather painfully – he would have fallen on his face. The trio make their way out from the bedroom and into the main sitting area of their quarters.

The scent of food hits Poe, sending a pang of hunger through his empty belly. But then his knees go weak when he sees a platter of food on the table – with what can only be his severed arm as the centerpiece of it. Hux and Kylo both push him forward when he tries to back away. He is in a daze as he is guided to the table. He barely notices as Hux pulls a chair out for him and then helps him drop into it. A part of him hopes that he will wake up to find that this has been a nightmare, but the rational part of him knows that this is reality.

He stares down at his lap in disgust and disbelief as Kylo begin to cut into the arm on the table. The sound of the knife cutting through the cooked limb nearly makes him vomit – surely he would have if he had anything in his stomach to regurgitate. His eyes slip shut as he balls his remaining hand into a fist, wishing that he could drown out the sounds the knife slicing easily through flesh and clicking on the plate – the sounds of a part of him being served up as dinner.

“Open your eyes, Little One,” comes Hux’s voice after what seems like ages. When Poe complies, he is horrified to see Hux setting a plate with a small portion of meat cut into small pieces on it in front of him. He presses back in his chair as his gaze slides to the platter with his arm on it. He feels faint as he takes in the sight of the exposed bone, brown and cracked skin, and slightly steaming, cooked meat. He gags slightly at the idea that a part of him has actually been turned into nothing more than meat.

“Eat,” Kylo orders, nudging the plate a little bit closer to him. Poe’s attention snaps from his cooked arm to Kylo’s face. He helplessly stares in denial at his Master’s amused face. “Now, Poe,” Hux snaps, startling Poe.

Poe gaze darts between his two Masters, pleading silently with them to not make him eat his own flesh. Seeing no mercy from either Master, he slowly lifts his hand to grab his fork. But, his hand is shaking too hard to hold the fork and it falls back to the table a few times as tears begin to slide down his cheeks. He does not know how he will carry out his Master’s orders, he cannot possibly eat part of his own body.

When Poe notices that his Masters are both tucking into their own plates of his flesh, he cringes and begins to sob in earnest. Seeing his Masters casually lifting forkfuls of his meat to their mouths causes something to shatter in his mind. The events of the day – losing his arm, and now being faced with said arm dished up on his plate for him – are just too much for him to process. 

 Desperate for mercy, he practically falls from his chair and – ignoring the sharp jolt of pain that flairs in his stump of an arm from the movement – shuffles closer to Hux, pressing his forehead against his Master’s thigh as he begins pleading with his Master’s to not make him eat. His remaining hand clutches at Hux’s ankle. A hand tangles in Poe’s hair after a few long moments and tugs his head back. Poe yelps when a hand smacks his cheek hard.

“You are not being very obedient right now, Little One,” Hux states with an air of casualness that Poe knows is false. Realizing that he has indeed disobeyed his Masters again sends a sharp pang of terror through him, he can only pray that his Masters will have mercy on him and will not cut the other arm off. The sound of a chair sliding closer cuts Poe apology off. The hand in his hair prevents him from looking backwards but he can feel Kylo’s boots pressing against his calves, informing him that his Master has taken a seat behind him.

“Sit on Kylo’s lap,” Hux orders, releasing his hair. Poe finds himself being tugged up and back onto Kylo’s lap. His tears still flow as Kylo wraps an arm around his waist and tucks his head under his Master’s chin. Hux slides his chair closer as Poe hides his face against Kylo’s chest and sobs. He presses as close to his Master as he can, wanting to savor the comfort of his warm body for as long as he can before it is ripped away again. Before too long, Poe’s head is being forced away from the warmth of his Master’s chest. He looks up pitifully at Hux as his cheeks are cupped and tears wiped away.  

“Now then,” Hux starts, lips curved in a smirk. “Are you going to be good for us, or are you going to keep misbehaving?”

Poe chokes out a reply only for Hux to ask him to speak up. “I’ll behave,” he whimpers as Kylo’s hands roam over his side and legs in encouragement. Another sob escapes him when Hux reminds him that he had promised to behave back in the bedroom and yet, here they are. “I’m sorry, Master!” Poe sobs. “Please, I’m sorry! I – I can’t…”

“Hush!” Hux cuts Poe off. “Right now, you are going to eat what is on your plate. And then you are going to thank us for not letting your arm go to waste.” Poe whimpers but nods, fearful of what will happen if he does not obey. Before he can move, Hux has snatched up his fork and speared a piece of meat in it. Another sob escapes Poe as the fork is held up to his mouth with an order to open up.

Slowly, his lips part just enough to allow his Master to slip the fork into his mouth with a murmured ‘there we go.’ The taste of his meat is horrifying – the meat is perfectly cooked but the fact that it tastes so…good is revolting. He barely manages to close his lips and capture the small morsel as Hux pulls the fork back. Closing his eyes tightly to block out the tear-blurred image of his Master’s smug face, Poe forces himself to chew the tender and flavorful meat. He gags when he finally swallows but, fortunately, manages to not vomit it back up.

“Good boy,” Kylo praises him in a murmur against his ear as Hux holds up another bite. Poe keens softly as he opens up and takes the next chunk of his meat into his mouth. As he slowly chews and cries, his Masters resume eating. This piece is harder to swallow as he can see and hear his Masters devouring his flesh with enthusiasm.

“You really taste quite delectable, Little One,” Hux teases cruelly, words echoed by Kylo. He takes another bite as Poe finally manages to choke down the meat in his mouth. A light tap of Kylo’s hand on his backside prompts Poe to murmur a ‘thank you,’ much to the delight of his Masters. “Was that so hard?” Hux snickers as he holds up another forkful for Poe to take.

As Poe’s lips close around the fork and meat again, he feels a wave of numbness begin to spread through him. Despite the emotional numbness spreading through him, the tears do not stop flowing the rest of their dinner, not even when he has finished his last bite and is allowed to hide against Kylo’s chest again. His stomach rolls as the meat he has consumed sits heavily in it. He quietly prays that he will not vomit.

Too soon, Poe is nudged away from Kylo’s chest as his Masters have finished their meals. His eyes briefly dart to the platter where there is nothing left but a few scraps of meat clinging to his arm bones and the flesh on his hand. He flinches when Hux reaches out and tugs a bit of crisp skin from his palm and begins to nibble on it.

Apparently spurred on by Hux’s actions, Kylo leans forward, ignoring the way Poe presses against him as if afraid of getting any closer to the severed limb, and snags himself a piece of skin before sitting back. Poe whimpers and closes his as he hears the crunch that the skin makes as Kylo bites down on it. After just a moment, Kylo nudges his side with his free hand, and Poe opens his eyes. Kylo is holding a nibble of skin up to his lips, after a tiny hesitation, Poe opens his mouth and accepts the offering. He hates the way it crunches as he slowly chews.

As he swallows the skin, he notices that both of his Masters are looking at him with considering, expectant expressions. He remembers what Hux had said, about him thanking them, and as a fresh wave of tears starts, he whimpers out his gratitude to them. The words choke him as they leave his mouth, and he is grateful that he is not made to repeat them.

His Masters both give him a small kiss on the lips instead, one after the other, while telling him that he has been good and can now rest. He keens in relief when Kylo scoops him up and carries him to the bed. As he is set down in the center of the bed and left alone, he curls into a tight ball. He wishes that he had been allowed to at least rinse his mouth out as the taste of his own flesh lingers in it and makes him feel nauseous. He closes his eyes tightly and tries to ignore the taste in his mouth and the pain in his arm but his mind refuses to cease bringing up the horrors of the past day.

As he dwells on the terrors that have inflicted upon himself, he can feel any and all fight draining away from him as he cannot bear the idea of enduring this over again. Eventually, he manages to sob himself into a restful, nightmare filled sleep.


End file.
